


Just An Inkling

by ThanatosTiger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fox!Gabriel, Kwami Swap, Peacock!Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosTiger/pseuds/ThanatosTiger
Summary: Marinette is cursed by the peacock to transform into a similar visage to the monsters she makes until she makes a new one. Her appearance changes a lot. But a certain cat always knows it’s her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cheesecak
Kudos: 46
Collections: April 2020 - AU





	1. Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn/gifts).



Marinette raked her claws across her bedroom wall, frustrated at her new appendages. Helping Chat Noir with the latest theft from Velox was important, she got that more than anything. The illusionist was clever, and even Chat’s heightened senses didn’t always do the trick. She’d hoped a combat based amok would help today, a whirling tornado of claws that’d hold him in place. (Frustration was a heck of a boon when combating an illusionist.)

She’d forgotten that she’d grow the claws all over herself as well, with the claws on her back scratching at her shirt, which she’d definitely have to fix soon. Unfortunately, the claws that replaced her hands couldn’t even hold a pencil, not to mention draw the perfect dress she’d saved an entire afternoon for, or fix the tiny holes in the back of her shirt.

Marinette could always ask her parents to reserve today’s homeschool break for another week, but she hated asking them to change schedules when they did so much, and there wasn’t much she could do with the dumb claws anyway. Marinette stared at the peacock brooch before sighing and climbing into bed, her frustration giving into exhaustion. Even though she never fought on the front lines, she always felt a little drained. She took off her miraculous after every battle, which seemed to lessen it, but not by much. Marinette bit back a yawn and went for a nap, trying to get comfortable. Maybe she would ask Duusu tomorrow, before the curse wore off.


	2. Flying Away

Adrien pole vaulted across the streets of Paris, glad that another theft was stopped by him and Plumage, his partner in crime fighting. The various monsters had saved his bacon more than he would like to admit. He wished he could thank her in person, but he hardly knew anything about her, just her voice. And searching all over Paris for someone based on a voice wasn’t something he had the time for. Adrien leaped through his bedroom window unseen, then detransformed inside. Adrien sighed as he stared at the latest magical tattoo on his arm. It was a whirlwind of claws, just like the latest amok. They’d started appearing on his arm a week ago, and Father hadn’t been happy with his “delinquency,” even when they faded away the day after. He was pretty sure they were connected with the monsters his partner summoned, but hadn’t a clue how.  
“Adrien, give me cheese.”

Adrien was snapped out of his thoughts by his continually hungry Kwami, and gave him a hunk of Camembert from his mini fridge.

Adrien opened his closest to find the one thing he needed. His mom’s red earrings. He found them in the kitchen during the week after mom disappeared, when Father was grieving too much to remember to drink anything but coffee.  
He wasn’t sure why the earrings were in the kitchen, but he grabbed them and hid them in his closet, and only pulled them out when he needed to hear his mom again, telling him it’d be okay.

“Hey kid, who’s earrings are those?”

Adriem turned to face his kwami, who didn’t seem to be teasing him for once. He actually seemed curious, like when he first met him. Adrien opened his hand and moved it closer to his kwami, who floated closer to get a better look.

“Kid, put on the earrings.”

“Huh?”

“Humor me.”

Adrien moved the earrings to his ears, before remembering the weren’t pierced. He put both earrings on his collar, wondering where his kwami was going with this.

He figured it out as soon as another kwami appeared, this one red instead of black.

He wished he’d gotten a better look at the kwami before he dropped to the floor.


	3. Introductions

Adrien thought he was in outer space for a second. He was surrounded by stars shining bright, from the highest point he could see, to the lowest and the farthest points he could see. Then he noticed the lack of planets and comets, how much brighter the area was compared to space, and the fact that the “stars” kept shooting electricity at each other, almost like synapses.

Adrien could have stood there in awe for days, but he had to get a move on. He couldn’t stay wherever he was for very long, Velox could strike while he was here. 

Adrien noticed a ladybug crawling on his arm before it took off and flew straight ahead of him. Not seeing any better options, Adrien followed the ladybug. 

Adrien ran for what felt like less than a minute before he noticed he wasn’t alone. A blue tinted girl stood a few feet away from him, looking around in confusion. 

“Hey, wait, Chat Noir? What are you doing here?”

Adrien didn’t remember transforming, but anything keeping his identity safe was god with him. “I was to say the same thing to you, Plumage. Not that it isn’t great to see my sidekick.” 

Plumage stuck her tongue out at him. “Pretty sure you’re the sidekick Mister “Thought the killer robot was real.”

“I, okay I don’t have a defense for that.”

“Silly kitty.” Plumage paused, a frown on her face. “Seriously, how are you here. I’ve been here a couple times whenever I fall asleep, but you’ve never been here before. What changed?”

“I uh, found some old earrings that turned out to be a Miraculous. The ladybug, I’m guessing.”

“Ladybug, Black Cat, Peacock, Fox. Wonder what other animals might be out there. It still doesn’t explain why now? Shouldn’t your miraculous have brought you here earlier?”

“Wait, Plumage, your Miraculous, do you pass out after using it?

“No! Wait, you passed out? From a Miraculous?” Plumage grabbed her pigtails in frustration.” “There’s a lot out there we don’t know yet. We were given these things, or found in your case, but that could mean some of them could be cursed or worse!” Plumage sat down. “Wish there was a way to get some answers.”

“Maybe we can ask our kwami?” Adrien asked, before noticing he was talking to the void. Plumage, where....”

“.... are you? Adrien woke up with a start back in his room, two kwami staring down at him.  
“Adrien, you were passed out for half an hour! What happened?!” The red one asked, close to tears. His old kwami Plagg just hovered, looking at him strangely. 

“You said the earrings were your mom’s? How did she get a hold of Tikki?”

“Plagg! Your chosen could be hurt!”

“He never passed out before today, when he wore the earrings. This means your miraculous was broken, Sugarcube. Something I guessed when I could barely feel you. If I didn’t recognize it….” Plagg drifted off. “This stuff is getting serious, and that means I need thinking cheese. Do you want some?” Plagg asked before phasing through the mini fridge where the Camembert was stored.

Adrien started at the kwami he just met. She looked startled by what Plagg had said, and he was sure it wasn’t just because she was offered Camembert.

“Uh, Tikki, are you okay?”

“I'm fine Adrien. I’m just surprised by a few things. But they can wait, I haven’t been out in a while, and I’ve only heard a few stories about you from your mom. What do you like to do?”

“Well, I like playing piano, and I have to practice right now, do you want to listen?”

“I’d love to, Adrien.”

Adrien pulled up his sheet music on his phone and began to play, glad to have a bigger audience for his practice.


	4. Sabine and Marinette

Marinette felt herself being someone shaking her shoulder, trying to rouse her from slumber. She really didn’t want to get up, but she knew it was inevitable. Marinette tore the blankets off herself, (not literally, despite her claws still being present,) and got up.

“Morning Maman.”

“It’s only been half an hour since you fought against Velox. Though if my super daughter would like to help us, we’re getting started on dinner preparation.” Maman looked at Marinette in obvious worry. “If she feels up to it, of course.”

“Of course, Maman. I’m fine.”

Marinette knew why her mother was so concerned. She still had claws all over herself, even if the nails were a lot smaller than earlier, better to actually hold things. But they would still draw attention, and couldn’t be easily explained away.

“Marinette, do you want me to help you with the Peacock? I can always wield it for a day.” 

“Take on your burden...” was the unstated part.

“Maman, I was given this for a reason, and you already do so much for me. Besides, it’ll be a lot harder for you to hide it than me.”

“Still, these tired spells worry me. You’re putting a lot of pressure on yourself. Is there a way we can get more heroes out there, helping you so that you aren’t so exhausted?”

Marinette paused. She wouldn’t mind having her parents fight alongside her, and they already knew about the Miraculouses despite Duusu’s early warnings. And Velox was always a difficult foe to fight.

“Duusu might know. Velox, Chat and I all have Miraculouses, maybe he has a few friends he can call for backup.”

Marinette picked up the brooch off her bannister and put it on, Duusu popping into existence less than a second afterwards. 

“Marinette! What’s the situation? Is Velox sneaking into the Louve? Grand Palais? The Mayor’s latest press conference? 

“No Duusu, Maman and I just need a bit of information about where the Miraculouses come from.”

“We also want to know about Marinette falling asleep after every battle.”

The kwami winced, looking almost close to tears. “You aren’t trying to replace me are you?”

“No, of course not! I’ve just been thinking we might need more feet on the ground. Chat’s a great partner, but dealing with Velox is not always easy. Maybe mom and dad can help us beat him easier!”

The kwami smiled for a quick second before flying around the room. “I'm not sure I can tell you this. Kwami don’t normally inform their holders unless we get sick and need healing, but this isn’t normal circumstances. I’d love to have a couple partners of my own! A family united against one villain,it would be so amazing, I just don’t know if it can be done.”

“Who’s preventing you from telling us?” Maman asked.

The kwami circled around Maman as he talked . “The guardian wants us to stay hidden, not everyone would be a good wielder, though your daughter is certainly one of the best! There are some things I literally can’t tell you, I’m limited by a spell put on all of us, but I can take you both there.”

“I can’t exactly go out in public that easily.”

Duusu made a face like he ate a sour lemon. “You could, renounce me. That would get rid of the claws, but it would mean giving up the miraculous.”

“Is there any way to do it temporarily? I still want your help, even if I end up looking a little strange.”

“That… might actually work. You’ll have to specify it being temporary and you’ll have to write down the directions, but I think we can do it.”

“Okay, what do I need to say?”

“Duu- Duusu, I… I renounce you temporarily.”

“Seems like we have a plan for tomorrow.” Sabine said.

“Right, Duusu, wanna come join us?”

“I… I’d love to!”

Marinette smiled before jogging downstairs for dinner. With everything she’d learned today, she had to talk with Chat Noir soon. Hopefully once she talked with the Guardian, they’d be able to fix their Miraculouses.


	5. Fu’s Hope

Wang Fu paced across his tea shop, ruminating over what he learned.

Plumage and Chat Noir both were in the possession of damaged Miraculouses, and he had a few clues as to whom they belonged to beforehand. 

Unfortunately he had no concrete evidence, and he was not going to hurt Adrien with limited speculation, especially towards the parent he currently had the best relationship with.

Parents were another thing to reflect upon, namely Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain.

Were it not for the extenuating circumstances of the Miraculous Marinette possessed, he would have taken it away and found another hero, one who wouldn’t give away her identity.

But the current curse on the peacock, and he was still in shock over Duusu’s control over it, made the hiding impossible, even if one could renounce their Miraculous temporarily. 

Marinette certainly was quite sharp, giving her parents the Butterfly was a good choice. It let Sabine or Tom create another ally in battle while they stayed behind, though said ally wouldn’t have the same connection Chat Noir and Plumage had with one another.

And of course, it all came down to that. The connection between Marinette and Adrien was impressive, especially considering that said bond was usually formed between a Ladybug and a Black Cat, and that was after years of working together. 

Marinette and Adrien were destined to be together, the proof was in their connection. And once they had found the book, the connection could only grow bigger. 

The power of love, always so strong.


End file.
